


The fruit of happiness

by Lawrenss



Series: Arthur & Lilou [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawrenss/pseuds/Lawrenss
Summary: After taking Jack back to camp safe, Lilou decide to tell something important to Arthur.





	The fruit of happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, here's the english version of "Le fruit du bonheur" :)  
> Thanks again to Verai for correcting my mistakes ♥

It’s late at Shady Belle.They were all gathered by the fire, impatient for little Jack to return safe. The poor boy had been kidnapped by the Braithwaites because of a story between adults. Attacking a child was an act of cowardice. He was now in Saint Denis with a man named Angelo Bronte. Dutch, Arthur and John went to Saint Denis to bring back the kid;, Abigail was stressed, worried, a normal behavior from a mother who loves her child more than anyone. Karen did everything to reassure her, but that wasn’t enough.

While she was waiting outside, sitting beside Lilou, who was holding a beer in her hand, an arm on the young mother’s shoulder, a sound of horses running rang at the entrance of the camp. They turned towards the noise and saw the three men walking towards them, little Jack not losing time to reach Abigail, who opened her arms wide to welcome her son, snuggling him up against her.

"Oh Jack, I’m so glad to see you! I was so scared!"

"He took good care of me, I had everything I wanted, I even ate some kind of long string with tomato. It’s called spaghettis. "

"Spaghe- what?"

While little Jack explained to his mother the composition of this famous dish, Lilou went to join John and Arthur, who as usual had a cigarette in his hand. She snuggled up against her outlaw, dropping a kiss on his cheek.

"I’m glad Jack is okay. And so are you. How was it?"

"Well, lovebirds, I’ll leave you two alone., I’ll join my family."

"Finally, Johnny boy, you understand that family is important !" Arthur said in a snarky tone.

The young one grumbled a few words before moving away., Arthur invited Lilou to sit beside him against a tree. He handed her his cigarette, which she took and breathed in a small puff.

"We had to do a little job for Bronte, then he gave us back the kid. There wasn’t really a choice. Avoiding danger is the best thing for the moment."

"You’re right. Sometimes Arthur I think … you could have been leader. I think Dutch is losing his mind. At least you see things, when things aren’t right, when it’s silly to get involved in some robberies for example."

He laughed while inhaling a little smoke which he brought out through his nostrils. He placed his arm around his partner’s neck to snuggle her more against him.

"Me? Pfft. Never. It’s not for me."

Lilou gave him a little pat on the shoulder, then drank a sip of her now warm beer.

"Stop saying bad things about yourself. How can I show you that you’re not who you think you are?"

"I don’t know Lilou. It’s complicated. But know that you mean a lot to me. I was a fool for missing my chance when I was younger. Being blind not to see that you were the only one who understood me and wanted a stable relationship. I suffered because of Mary… of the death of.. Eliza and Isaac… if only I had-"

She stood in front of him, sat on his knees and kissed him with love, her two arms around his neck. He put his big hand against her back, patting her gently. She withdrew, her amber gaze plunging into her companion’s.

"About that. Arthur… I have something to tell you..”

He watched her moving a little, her gaze set down, not daring to look directly at him. He came to lay a kiss on her forehead and tilted her head upwards, his eyes crossing hers.

"Tell me Lilou. We’re not hiding anything from each other, you know that, girl."

She took her inspiration and snuggled her head against his blue shirt.

"I’m pregnant."

He still looked at her, his gaze frozen. He passed a hand in her hair to reassure her.

"My love... I want us to start a family, get out of here and live our lives."

"Lilou I … our child … I … I’m happy. I’m glad it’s mine. But right now we need money. There’s not much we can do. We’ll be in big trouble if we leave without money. And I don’t want my partner and child to be poor."

"Arthur… I love you so much."

"Me too. Let’s go back with the others. And don’t drink and smoke for the baby. It’s bad darlin’."

"Mr Morgan, are you taking precautions?"

He carried her in his arms, as if she weighed almost nothing. She came to rub her nose against his.

"Yes. For my family. I would do anything to protect them. I won’t make the same mistake I made with Eliza and Isaac. I promise you that from the bottom of my heart."

"You’re a good man, Arthur Morgan."


End file.
